Demoncracy
by Herondale-Lightwood
Summary: Post-apocalyptic version of The Mortal Instruments where Valentine and Sebastian were able to let demons run free and destroy the world. Shadowhunters have survived and are working to stop the demons. The Shadowhunter protect some mundanes who take refuge in the Institute with them.


**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Send reviews with advice and criticism! Thanks for reading and stay lovely~**

_Screaming. Dying. Everywhere. That's all there was. There was no stopping it. There were too many. Someone shouting. Her name._

_"Clary! Clary come on! There's nothing we can do! We have to get back to the Institute! Now! Clary!" She looked over her shoulder and saw Jace, urging her away. She shook her head and turned to go back to fighting, but suddenly there was an arm around her waist and Isabelle stood in front of her._

_"Alec! Let me go!" She screamed at him, kicked. Her feet met only air._

_"Alec, get her to the Institute!" Isabelle yelled over the screams as she turned, her whip flying. Alec pulled her away, Isabelle following to hold off the hordes. Once they were inside the Institute Clary dashed for the doors again, but Jace caught her, pulling her to him and holding her tightly as she sobbed._

_The demon's had taken over. The human race was doomed._

…

Clary woke with a start, sitting up quickly. She was covered in sweat, and breathing hard. The space beside her was empty, and she wondered for a moment where Jace was before realizing he'd probably gotten up earlier and let her sleep longer. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know there were dark circles under her eyes. Ever since the demon's had attacked she'd gotten very little sleep. The Institute now housed hundreds of mundanes. Those that'd survived, who'd lost their homes, families, and those that were too scared to go home. She didn't blame them. If she hadn't wanted to find her mother so bad at the time, she'd have been terrified of the demons she'd faced. She had been, in fact. If it weren't for the fact that she was a Shadowhunter herself, and they'd come around and helped her, she had a hunch she'd be dead.

shaking the memories away, she got dressed quickly before going to find the others. The hallways were alive with people, mostly mundanes. There were still a lot of them who looked stunned and confused. Not to mention the amount of children. Too many children.

A couple of little kids ran past her, a girl happily chasing a boy. She remembered that they were siblings, the boy older. His name was Jaden, and his sister was Kate. She smiled slightly as they ran out of view. She went the other direction, ending up finding Isabelle in the kitchen. Her black hair covered her face as she avoided Clary's gaze. It'd been a week since the first demon attack, and Isabelle hadn't forgiven herself for making Clary go inside.

"Hi Isabelle" Clary greeted, trying to get the other girl to talk to her. Isabelle gave a half smile, mumbling a hi as she tried to brush past. Clary wasn't having it. She stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Isabelle. Stop it. Talk to me!" She pleaded with the other girl. Isabelle hesitated but just said, "I've got to go, Clary. I'm sorry." She pulled away from Clary's grasp and was gone. Clary suppressed her groan.

One night. That's all it had taken was one night. One night to ruin everything. To destroy everything. There'd been more demons than anyone had ever seen in their lifetime, and they'd destroyed the city. Killed so many people, wrecked houses. They were getting smarter every night, learning to be quick. Even during the day no one was completely safe. Sunlight killed the things, but there were ways around that. They lived underground, in the sewers. The water and electricity hadn't been cut off yet, but it was likely to happen at some point.

Clary packed a small lunch for later; an apple, and half a cheese sandwich. She skipped breakfast, knowing that it was better for others like the children to have it. As she finished putting her lunch into a paper bag, Jace came in. She smiled softly at him.

"Where've you been?" She asked. He held up a brown, burlap bag.

"Collecting food." He replied, hoisting the bag onto the counter. Someone else would sort it later.

"On your own?" She asked worriedly. He nodded and said, "Yeah. It's daylight, I can handle the small amount of demons that attack on my own." Clary sighed. He was right, and it wasn't like there were many people who wanted to go with him. Isabelle usually stayed at the Institute to take care of Alec, so Clary usually went with Jace on food hunts. But he'd let her sleep.

Jace came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey now," He said soothingly. "Relax, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me._ I_ should be the one worrying about _you_. Skipping breakfast and all." She twisted around to look him in the eye.

"And just how do you know that then, Mr. Herondale?" She asked, eyebrow raised. He chuckled lightly.

"Because, _Fray_, you always skip breakfast. Well, every other day at least." He replied, slightly mocking her. She rolled her eyes, attempting to slide away from him. He stopped her, pushing her against the counter with his own body.

"Jace," She warned. Before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her. She tried to resist for about a second before melting into him and kissing back, hands tangling into his hair. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and one of the mundanes staying at the Institute walked in. She was a teen, the same age as Clary. Clary and Jace pulled apart, Clary blushing furiously. The teen, Taylor, Clary recalled her name was, just smirked and winked at them as she grabbed an apple off the counter and left. Clary cleared her throat.

"We should, uh, get going." She suggested. Jace nodded and said, "Yeah. Just let me pack a lunch." Clary nodded, grabbing her lunch and heading back to their room to get her shoes. They had work to do.

They were working on a safehouse for mundanes in the city. It was an old, abandoned warehouse. So far, they'd reinforced it and laid protection down. Demon's couldn't get in. It was about an hour long walk, if not more- especially if they encountered demons on the way. There was already a large amount of people living there, and a group of Shadowhunters was charged with guarding the place and keeping it safe. The area around the warehouse had a lot of demons, and the other empty warehouses were a great hiding place for them, but they were also good hiding places for humans. So that became one of the major protection bases after the demon's took over. It still needed a lot of clean up done, but it was getting there. Once they got the first warehouse done, they would expand to more. It would take a while, but at least it was a plan. It was getting it done that was the hard part.


End file.
